Pinned
by Sigh-Ah
Summary: Anko tried to get revenge for a broken promise but all things given she fails and is rescued by a male that has had sights on her for awhile. with her heat coming on and the drug Orochimaru has forced down her throat what will the out come be fore this proctor. AUish, Itachi/Anko, mentions of Oro/Anko, and Kaka/Anko. HET, LEMON! M for a REASON!


**I OWN NOTHING**

**alright this is mostly a PWP...really it is... but if you like it and maybe want to see a little more action I was thinking a little action involving a dog breed silver haired mutt lol (once you read you'll understand i'm talking about kakashi) either way I don't know depending on what you guys want it'll be either a 3some or just a plain pairing of the two... you decide. **

**this is a PWP does involve lemon and what ever else so listen up! it you no like no read its simple physics really lol. others who want to read this please do and plse review!**

* * *

Anko crouched low to the ground. Her spotted ears lay flat to her head, her fangs gleaming as her lips pulled back into a ferocious snarl. Orochimaru's tongue flicked out and over his left cheek. The pasty skin glistened with the moisture.

"What's a cub like you doing here?" Orochimaru almost hissed, smiling at her; his snake like tail flicking in agitation.

"Fulfilling a broken promise!" Anko crouched lower eyes slanting into a glare, her long sharp feline like nails extended and retracting in the muddy mixture. A small rain drop fell from heavens unnoticed as she hissed through her teeth at the slithering snake.

Orochimaru's scales absorbed the now slight drizzle like drops his once tight flakey scales stretching larger and bigger than before. "Promise? And what promise could that possibly be, cub?" he spoke innocently. His eyes all too knowing looked her up and down. His smile stretching his face sickeningly so.

"The fox child, he'd gotten to be quite a hero… after the fight that brought back Lady Fifth. I promised then and there he was a good person, I promised Kakashi I would protect that child with my life! His funeral was held last week." Anko's damp hair started to come undone from its confinements and onto the back of her neck. She was shaking her head slowly side to side. She felt the familiar sting of tears swelling in her eyes. As her nose twitched and stung. Attempting to wipe the tears away she only smudged away water droplets. Lowering her body farther down her shoulders seemed to shift up, and her ears perked forward and then back flat again. A guttural predatory growl came from her and then she yowled at him charging Orochimaru jumping into the air. "If I can't protect Naruto, then I'll just kill his murderer!" She screamed at him. Her body flung itself toward the snake.

"Damn!" Orochimaru hissed. Slithering off as quickly as his snake like body would carry him. Dashing out of the danger zone as Anko flung recklessly four Kunai and six stars. Anko landed where Orochimaru had been and hissed out. "I should have figured you would be harder to kill than just a simple distraction; but I'm also stronger than I used to be. You will not over power me this time!" She dashed for the under brush but froze and looked up when the tree rustled.

Orochimaru's body landed on Anko's and a scream was crushed from her, as a loud snapping sound came from her leg and arm. Orochimaru's tail wrapped and twisted around Anko's stunned body and slowly started to constrict. Leaning down his tongue flicked across Anko's ear and he crooned in it. "You're a cursed woman Anko… What makes you think someone, especially Kakashi would want you? That's what this is all about right? You don't want to fulfill a promise; you want to get back into the good graces of that mix breed mutt. After all being the last royal cat, what makes you think a _dog_ would want you! Cats, dogs, snakes none of us mix, but yet you must choose one in order to carry your lineage through?" Orochimaru was attempting and succeeding in pulling at a few sore cords in Anko's heart.

Anko's head swung side to side frantically, as his voice surrounded her and almost seemed to echo into her head. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of Kakashi declining a cat in full heat. That was the reason Orochimaru had marked her after all, so her body would accept his. But that was years ago when she was young, and she was no longer that frail child she was a woman now. Also Kakashi wasn't a heartless monster like Orochimaru is, Kakashi is a generous man, surly he would accept her, right?

Frantically Anko squirmed and tried scratching and clawing Orochimaru but her nails were futile against the hard shell like armor. She gasped and started panting shallow breathes as the snakes body began to constrict around her. Heat suddenly pooled in her stomach at the touch of a dominant male, and she snarled in rage. Two pulses emanated from her neck one hers, and the other one a glowing curse mark. It burned, but not unpleasantly so; almost as though it was greeting its maker with an eager statement. And Orochimaru smiled and lapped at the red mark fiercely making Anko shiver with need. Blood flooded to her cheeks and she silently cursed herself twisting her head away from her ex-master.

Orochimaru's tongue flicked in and out quickly tasting the air. Suddenly his body halted its assault at crushing Anko. His head snapped around and fixed on her eyes in an almost trance like state and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. He had smelled it, her scent; the scent of nightmares, said to make any creature mad with lust. Orochimaru wasn't one to do what was logical, only what he wanted and now she was in real danger. Cynically smiling Orochimaru's head lowered next to Anko and he whispered horrid things in her ear. Ones that made her blood boil. "You poor, poor, dear you're in season."

It was said with false sympathy and much lust and Anko shivered. He had said it like she was a feral animal needing a home and taming, the word seemed to hold pity and sympathy. She hissed at him. "I'm not another creature for you to tame!" she spat at the male all the fur on her tail and ears bristling on end.

"Tsk, Tsk…" Orochimaru said sadly as he pulled Anko closer to his chest. Pressing her painfully tight to his body, he grabbed her head in each hand and her eyes popped open in shock as his lips _almost_ gently pressed against hers. His coiled body holding her arms still by her side

Anko froze shocked. She felt and tasted bitter slime ooze its way into her mouth making her lips and mouth become numb immediately. It almost knowingly slid to the back of her mouth and down her throat. Her body began to shiver then convulse uncontrollably in twitches and spasms. Anko's eyes squeezed shut as she tried to ride out the horrible feeling as her body slowly lost touch with it's self and began to relax. Pulling away from Anko, green ooze leaked from Orochimaru's lip and he slowly tauntingly wiped it away from his mouth. Orochimaru's hold on the felines' relaxed some, allowing her arms to fall limply to her side.

Anko's power rapidly drained from her. Clenching her eyes shut she focused on all the things in her life that made her angry, forcing her to muster new strength. Forcing that rage to center itself in her right fist she lashed out her nails catching in Orochimaru's left cheek and they both hissed in pain. Needles shot through her body and blood from his face. Glaring back at Anko, Orochimaru hissed at her. "Fine! I was going to let you not feel any pain in this transaction, but you've persuaded me otherwise!"

Orochimaru's snake like body contracted around Anko and she began a very airless scream. When Anko's last breathe escaped her mouth Orochimaru suddenly released his grip and Anko's mind blacked out with the first breath of air. Her whole body trembled and shook but at the same time she was relaxed in her unconscious stupor.

….

Itachi's body rose from its crouched position over Kabuto's still form. The scaly face was still contorted in fear and rage. As a panther Itachi had roamed the terrain looking for an animal of prey when he happens to stumble upon the forked tongue bastard Kabuto. He couldn't stop the rage that blistered in his mind when he had found out about Orochimaru and Kabuto's plan for his baby brother Sasuke. This bastard had tainted his little brothers' mind with foul thoughts.

Spitting on the figure that lay in a crumpled mess Itachi straightened up his soft cloak and looked up slowly. Jumping he landed on the lowest branch some fifty feet up. Turning Itachi crouched prepared to head in the other direction when a startled yowl echoed in the air, shattering the silence. Turning back around a small pull on some invisible string made his body move on it's own and he leapt to the branches in front of him leading towards the pained sound and he soon vanished in the trees canopy.

….

Orochimaru shifted to his human form and looked at the still form of Anko. Her right leg was broken or fractured and her left arm was in no better condition. Quickly his right arm stretched out till it reached a small kunai in the ground. Plucking the kunai out of the ground he pulled it to Anko's limp body and pulled it up her buttoned coat. It tore effortlessly and revealed her black cammi and fish net shirt. Orochimaru's snake like tongue slicked out of his mouth and lapped at his dry lips. His head lowered and his fangs came out as he prepared to bite Anko's neck when a feral hiss came from the tree tops above him, he froze.

"If you continue I'll be forced to kill you."

Looking up the snake didn't have to see the red eyes to know who the owner was. Throwing the kunai to the ground Orochimaru straightened himself up and smiled at the intruder. "This isn't the end Sasuke. I will have my fun some day." He said it with malice but seemed to lace it with false love; something only Orochimaru could pull off. Turning away he left the two of them, Anko still unconscious and Sasuke angry and growling.

The spotted leopard watched as Orochimaru shifted into a vile snake and slithered away. Jumping off the branch Sasuke's paws shifted to hands and feet and he huffed as his sandals hit the ground with no sound. Looking over the unconscious proctor he snorted and had the fleeting thought to spit on her with disgust. Turning away he followed after Orochimaru. "We haven't the time for this." He hissed under his breath.

After a few seconds Anko's eyes fluttered open and she shot up. Pain seared in her arm and she collapsed her right hand groping at the throbbing appendage whimpering pitifully. "Ow…" she quietly crooned to herself as she looked around for her old master. She collapsed panting as tears fell from her closed eyes as she realized her own helplessness. "Oh Naruto…" she whispered to her own conscience. Rain fell hitting her in the eyes and she closed them again pleading with herself to get a hold of what was going on around her supine form. Then a small subtle crunching of a twig caught her attention.

"I'm not that annoying child but I believe I can still help."

Anko raised her head fear gripping at her chest at the new voice. "Itachi!" she hissed her ears flat against her head once more and she snarled using her good leg to push herself away from the coal colored panther. Her left arm still holding the limp and hurting right arm, she would heal quickly just like most cats of her clan could. But as of the moment she was helpless for next couple of hours. "Stay away!" Anko growled, spitting at the male. Itachi tried not to smirk but if he had to guess then what Anko was doing was real close to a kitten-tick.

Knowing she wasn't a threat anymore to him he changed into his panther. His lean cat form stalked over to Anko's injured body. As a human she realized her throat was wide open to this predator and unlike cats humans can't truly crane their necks leaving it open for an attack.

She too shifted, cat met cat and eyes met eyes. She hissed vilely and his huge head shook side to side tauntingly. "_Stop it; you know you're still too weak to fight me._" His voice echoed in her head like a cat was to talk to another cat. His body went to her side and she rolled onto her back spitting and yowling at him. Anger flared in his muscles; couldn't she see he was trying to help her? His large paw took a swipe at her blowing over her head so fast she froze shocked and unsure if she had been hit or not. "_Silence, can't you see I am not your enemy here?!_" he hissed in her head again.

She winced at the presence of the overpowering will. Her head fell limp to the ground and her body still tensed lay sprawled in front of him. She realized she was giving up and willing to let her fate dwell with this black cat. A small growl resonated from her throat as he shifted into a human. A thought sprung to her mind and she was about to spring it into action: his throat was open for her to take, but a booming lurking voice wormed it's way into her thoughts. "Don't even try." She froze and her gaze looked at Itachi's. He was inside her head and not in an animal form! How, how was that possible?! He was behind her and lowered his body down lifting the hundred pound cat in his arms effortlessly and he began to walk away with the feline cradled in his arms like a small child.

….

Anko shifted back as a human when her fever came to be too much for her to bare, with the pain. She shivered and Itachi's gazed looked the Kunoichi over. Her eyes clamped shut, teeth chattering, jaw set tight, and her face red. An old memory resonated into his thoughts. Anko's body lay in the small lavender field sleeping, her purple hair wrapping around the flowers, her eyes moving side to side under their lids. Soft whimpers came from her pale pink lips as her hands and ears twitched in fear. His love for the hard working girl was growing strong but their love would be forbidden had he asked. She wasn't of the Uchiha clan, therefore unable to be accepted. That didn't mean he stopped watching her grow, even after he was exiled from the village, and she was growing up. He remembered watching her childish figure contort in fear of her bad dream and then he remembered what he had done then. He had sung to her sleeping self to calm her nightmares maybe that would help again.

Lavender so deep, men so cheap

Words so cold, children so bold

Dreams so feared, life so worthless

Of lies untold,

Please for my child's sake, grant

Grant passage for love to once more bloom

And hate to recede back to its cage of fear

Please for my mothers sake grant the respect of ones life

We ninja only fight the others strife.

Please I beg of gods so few

Let this lavender bloom anew

Itachi's deep voice hummed to the words and he gently rocked her back and forth and after the end he hummed it again. He hadn't noticed that the chattering of teeth had stopped and Anko's eyes where shut but she was listening intently as she slowly dozed off.

Itachi smiled and kept walking as the rain finally stopped, they were both drenched but the heat between them simmered deep and they stayed warm till they reached Itachi's home.

Anko had fallen asleep by the time they reached the small cabin. The ivy and vines made it almost invisible to anyone else who wasn't looking for it. He went inside, greeted by a dark ominous living room. It was humid and yet still had a sense of electricity flicking through the air. Itachi set her down on a coach on one side of the room. Crossing to the other side he rummaged around in a cardboard box. "Where is it? I know I just had some!" he stopped and looked around at the mess he had just made. "Damn" he murmured with a growl.

Anko woke to the rustling and tried to remember what had happened. Her head ached and her body protested in anger as she moved every bit of her sore. The fever was still there and still rising, as she tried to remember what had happened and where she was. Images flashed beneath her eyelids. Orochimaru was there and he had discovered she was in heat. She shuddered and her mind forgot to mention Itachi had saved her. Her mind placed her in a fever induced delusion, she was in Orochimaru's hideout and fear grabbed her like a grappling hook. She staggered to an up position her eyes dilating trying to help her see in the low light room. Her senses were dulled in her state of ill being. She stood staggering a moment when her busted leg tried to give out. Pain roared in her head for her to quit but she new as a ninja it was a kill or be killed world. Feeling for a weapon she only found her last kunai. _Damn_ she hissed to herself as she finally spotted the blurry figure across the room. One step at a time she tried to approach weapon in had. The room swirled around her and she tried to stay up, slowly approaching Itachi.

Itachi had heard the movement but to him Anko was just trying to move on the coach. Feeling the bottle he had grabbed he smiled _fever reducer and anti-nausea. ___Pulling the bottle to him he stood. Turing around he back peddled just barely missing the box he was just bent over. "Anko stop it's me Itachi!" he yelled at the Kunoichi. She hissed and lunged for him. He dodged and rolled sideways on the floor as Anko threw her weapon at him. Itachi's cloak was pinned to the floor and Itachi smiled to himself. _Even with a fever and a broken leg she can still throw a close blow. Note to self don't ever piss her off when she's in her right mind._ Itachi's mind shot back to reality as Anko lunged forward.

Two arms shot out of the darkness and grabbed Anko's wrist, pulling then over her head and backwards causing pain and pressure in the back of her arms and wrists. Anko's legs buckled and she fell to her knees. She craned her head back to see deep blue eyes glaring at her. "Kabuto!" she hissed trying to writhe out of his grip.

"Kabuto? Now, now how dare you compare this masterpiece to that piece of gallery art! " Deidara glared at Anko and then turned his attention to Itachi who was prying the kunai from the ground. "What's this sad, sorry excuse for a woman doing in our house? Itachi!"

Smiling he shook his head. "She was sick and hurt I took her in."

"She's not a stray to be picked off the ground Itachi. Remember? Leave a dead (wo)man where she lies? There's no use bringing a broken toy into a shoe makers shop. You take them to a toy maker." Getting his point through; he glared back down at the struggling woman. "Quit struggling before I show you an explosion you soon won't forget." Anko stilled panting and frustrated.

"She needs medical attention and I can help without getting killed." Itachi started to glare at Deidara as Anko began to whimper through the pain.

Anko's face reddened when Deidara pulled harder on her arms sending pain through her body, she groaned but it was less pained and more of a pleasurable sound. Her legs pulled together as wet heat pooled at the juncture between her thighs. "Ha the little tramp likes it rough I guess. She seems to be getting off on the pain. Just like Tobi!" Deidara almost fascinated with the new revelation tugged again on Anko's wrist and she moaned even louder than the previous time.

"Stop it before I make you regret it. She might not usually be a sadist, but she's in heat right now. It's hard for her to even walk in this condition. And would you stop looking at her like a toy!" Anko's moaning was turning him on too but it wasn't good enough that it was Deidara's hands doing it to her. Changing into a panther Itachi lunged for Deidara and he squealed when Itachi pinned him to the ground and dropped Anko's wrists. She gasped and struggled to control her body. Falling limply to her side before writhing Anko couldn't stop the string of whimpers that escaped her mouth. Slowly she shifted and tried to stand but fell back on her haunches panting.

"Tsk, tsk, Itachi." Deidara said scratching the huge cat behind the head. Itachi purred and then suddenly sneezed in Deidara's mouth. "Aw! You sick son of a-"

The door swung open and Tobi barged in his chipper voice ringing into the room causing every one to jump then cringe at the annoyance. "Deidara I'm home!"

"Tobi you idiot can't you see we're busy." Itachi licked his lips and yawned as all 130 pounds of the large cat bounded off his chest and over to Anko's unconscious side. He placed a splayed paw over her and pulled her closer protectively and hissed. Her small cheetah body moved as he wished it.

"Ah! Deidara did Itachi finally rape you? Tell me the truth and I'll deal with him! You know I can." Tobi glared over at Itachi and stopped. He disappeared then suddenly reappeared kneeling next to the small cheetah. Suddenly his arms lashed out and he grabbed the cat in a big bear hug. "Kitty! I'll name it Sasuke and it shall be my Sasuke!"

Itachi's large cat paw swiped out at the figure and Tobi back-peddled away from the two large cats. "Leave her she's mine!" he roared at the cloaked figure and then he hissed out. "And quit naming your pets after my baby brother! They only live for a week or two before the _accidentally _die!" he yowled at the two men.

Deidara rose and headed to the door, "Whatever leave him be Tobi. C'mon we have our next assignment." Leaving the cabin Tobi got up and followed. "Oh and Itachi we're out of the medicine you have in your hand. The pills you're holding are my aphrodisiacs for when I go clubbing."

Itachi changed back and quickly chucked the pills at Deidara just as he ducked out the door. "Damn, missed!" Itachi growled. Standing he looked back at the small cat as it whimpered again. "Poor thing can't even control what form she wants to be in."

Picking the cat up he led her to the back room where his bed was. A fuzzy soft blanket with a cheetah and leopard fighting on it greeted him and he laughed inwardly. Both beautiful cats but both very dangerous too, he thought. His eyes fell to the spotted cat it his arms when she shivered. Her body shifted back to its usual form and he gazed at her tattered clothing. Her fever seemed lower but she was still weak.

Laying her on the soft bed she seem to sink in it a little and he smiled when she whispered "_thank you_" to him. Her eyes fluttered open carefully and he saw sweat drip down her brow.

"I'm sorry Anko, just deal with me a little longer." He slowly began to undress her trying to remove her still damp clothing. When he had finished he realized his semi hard erection was attempting to grow large and he grunted with restraint. Anko's nude body lay in front of him. The swell of her breasts with each breath she took sent shivers to his core, and the small dark tangle of curls begged him to feast. He inhaled sharply when the scent of her heat wafted to his nose. He failed to contain himself much more but prompted himself not to leave her. Then it came to him, she was in heat and in pain he was a full grown aroused male with no mate. He stiffened as he stood up and slowly undressed himself as he inwardly cursed and damned himself._ Your taking advantage of a villager, you swore you'd never touch again! You're a foul man you are!_ He hissed to himself. Finally he stood naked in front of the semi conscience woman. He felt his hips jerk when he heard a soft purring sound come from Anko's chest. Her arms were above her head; her broken arm looked heeled now and as did her leg, neither needed splints. She was always quick to heal a wound but slow to heal an illness, he remembered.

Anko's mouth watered at the large cock inches from her face. She may not feel well but she was sure she had it in her to provide her savior with his needs. She inwardly hated herself. She was turned on by Itachi her once loyal friend and ally. Now he was a rogue and she was going to bed him! She shut her eyes and her face flushed with color as she realized he was looking her over very intently. Finally she broke under her stress. _Fine if I can't stop him at least give him a workout!_ She rolled away from Itachi and she heard a soft growl. She gave him her two scents worth with a returning growl. _He will not be the dominatein this dance!_ She told herself. A firm hand grasped her and rolled her back over onto her back. She let a small hiss escape her lips as a burning sensation scorched her wrists, he wasn't holding too tight but it sent flames through her body.

Itachi's grip was firm almost scolding like. "Don't resist." He crooned. He realized she was a dominating female with needs, but unlike cheetahs and leopards were the female held the dominance panther males held the dominance and he wasn't going to change that, not even for his Anko.

Anko writhed under his grip as he straddled her and with each movement sent shivers through both of them. She kept rubbing her stomach against his cock causing it to throb painfully with lack of attention. He hissed and she smiled, she had the upper hand for now. Pulling one of Anko's arms down, he looked at her soft flesh on her hand. Scooting up he placed his cock just between Anko's breast and they both groaned at the motion as he began to slide between her breasts. Skin slapped skin and he groaned at the delightful sound. Anko kicked out with her legs in agony as she felt her dominance slipping away. She felt pleasure and pained at the same time. Itachi's fingers wove into Anko's fingers with the hand above her head, as he slowly placed her other hand on his shaft.

She gasped and tried to pull away, he was so large she could just barely over lap her fingers. She tried to pull away but stopped when Itachi growled at her and placed her hand back onto his large penis. "Please." She whimpered pathetically and he gave her a devilish grin. Placing his hand over hers, he showed her what he liked. Slow tight stokes, as he began to pick up he pace he realized he was about to cum and froze. Agony and pain ripped from his groin begging him to continue. Pre cum was dripping onto Anko's breast and he repositioned himself so he could mark her. He did so painfully hard. "Mine." He crooned in her ear. Lapping at the bight mark he placed over the curse mark. "Orochimaru marked you once, now you have my mark instead."

"Itachi there's something I have to tell!" Anko blurted out, her cheeks red. "Me, and Orochimaru never mated! He marked me unwillingly, so as to make me compatible for him. Please I know you may not believe me but this is…" Anko's voice trailed off and her face reddened immensely.

Itachi's breath hitched in his throat as he analyzed what she was saying; then an over powering sense of love and affection warmed through his body. "You're a virgin, my poor child so deprived of such a bonding, and pleasure." His voice was tight and huffy as he whispered in Anko's ear and she groaned. Scooting down a little farther he took in one of Anko's nipple sucking hard, she arched into his mouth. He smiled no wonder she was so sensitive to Deidara's touch.

A whimper escape Anko's voice and she panted as she tried to find release; she was so close to this feeling. The feeling was what she wanted, she didn't know where it would lead her in her first run but she couldn't live if it stopped so short. "Itachi!" Anko screamed breathlessly.

Itachi raised his head and snarled like an animal as Anko started thrusting with her hips. Then something wild snapped between the two of them. He shifted, and she shifted, cat met cat and they glared at each other. Anko on her back lost control of her sudden fit of rage and lashed out at the panther to demount his from his sitting position. The large black cats' jaws lunged for the golden cats. His hold was tight but not painful; as he lifted her body up he flung her off the bed and onto the floor. Her feet scrabbled quickly as she tried to gain her balance. She stood and looked up at the bed where the panther had been but he had disappeared. She didn't notice that her growl had turned to a purred and was echoed by the larger cat but she couldn't seem to pin point where he was. Then weight dropped onto her posterior and she quickly attempted to roll onto her back but wasn't fast enough. She changed back the obvious looser and was shocked to see that Itachi had shifted Just as fast. Her rump was in the air her wrists held fast by the strong grasp of Itachi's hand. His body was molded to hers and they both stood breathing heavily and panting. His right arm was free so he placed it on Anko's belly, using it to help her support their weight. "Anko, this will hurt. And I can't guarantee you won't become pregnant, so I'm begging you do you still want to fight this loosing battle?"

The room went still as Anko realized this Uchiha was right. Then she whispered quietly almost ashamed like. "Yes…" Itachi grinned like he had won and released her hands.

Picking her up, he threw her back onto the bed. She bounced and he watched her breasts move to their own accord and he smiled. "Then you will loose the only thing you have right now, your virginity." He said possessively. Then he walked over to the bed and rolled her over, Anko the looser in the match could do nothing but agree to follow suit.

Itachi pinned her arms above her head, and he lifted her back end up. Looking around he found what he was looking for. Picking up the strip of nylon rope he smiled and Anko attempted to look to see what Itachi was doing. "Don't look!" he hissed at her and her head shot back around.

Leaning forward he tied her hands together and then flipped Anko over so quickly she didn't even have time to realize what was going on. Lifting her hips he positioned her to the right point then leaned over her back placing both hands on her wrists again. "Oh, my sweet Anko." He growled possessively into her ear. Lowering his mouth he bit into her neck and she growled as Itachi placed a hand between them. He thrust in and she screamed in pain as lights flashed across her eyes. She bit down on her lip and Itachi purred trying to comfort her.

She could feel herself stretch out attempting to accommodate him. And then Itachi went from stock still to pumping hard fast strokes. All the way in and almost all the way out before ramming back inside her. "Itachi!" Anko pleaded in pain.

Itachi released his hold on Anko's wrist and removed his mouth from the crook in her should leaving a wet trail with fang marks on her red and bleeding neck. He pulled at Anko's legs separating them farther and never missing a beat as Anko screamed over and over with each thrust. He smiled at her gasp as his hand found that little bundle of nerves and began gently tugging on it then pressing down just hard enough to please and then began to make circular motions in time with each thrust. And when he felt Anko begin to tense closing in on her release he would either still his thrust (with _great _restraint) or pull out all together. But never did he stop teasing that little bundle of pleasure. He was at it for hours and Anko wasn't going to make it much longer. Her body was throwing in the towel and her soaked body wasn't able to withstand such pleasure without release.

Then Anko's breath caught as she lost the ability to scream and she began to sob as the once burning pain had turned to searing pleasure. "Itachi please, I beg of you!" she sobbed out through teary eyes.

Finally Itachi pulled out and let go of her as he flipped her over. Her back creaked and her legs groaned in protest. As she lie on her back she looked up and could see he was also in pain, but it was only that way because he wanted her first time to be remember able. Both covered in sweat and both panting Itachi spread Anko back open. Small light pink drop came from Anko's wet heat and he knew she would hurt in the morning but Panthers were always rough lovers. Grinning he looked Anko in the eyes. "Alright fine, but only because I too can't hold back." Itachi crooned to his mate.

Placing his cock back at the entrance he thrust hard and fast into her and Anko screamed as new pain and pleasure blossomed. He glided in her wet heat till he could go no farther then back out till he felt her walls fold in on him attempting to keep him in. then he thrust back in faster than before and he set a new rhythm as Anko painfully tried to keep up. Her face contorted as she panted through the pleasure. Then he lowered his head to Anko's pink supple nipple and he sucked it in his mouth as his right hand went to the left one and he pinched and bit and tugged at the same time with his thrusts as his left hand intertwined itself with Anko's right hand.

Then the world shattered, Anko's body tensed and she opened her mouth to scream just as Itachi placed his mouth on hers, swallowing her scream in a passionate kiss. As her walls constricted tighter and she began to milk Itachi's penis and it gave all it had to offer. His balls tightened up and his seed spilled deep inside. Anko could feel the heat as sperm made its way through the new passage of her body, before it was lost in her own heat. Itachi pull out and she gasped as she tried to grasp the world again.

Itachi grinned but lowered himself as he panted, knowing that Anko never realized he had moved off her. His mouth landed on Anko's clit and he heard her groan and then he began to lap away at his seed that seeped from her. Then he dove deeper seeking as far as his tongue could reach. Anko's hips rose as she began to buck and try to squirm away from Itachi. Removing his left hand from its place on her thigh he pushed her hips down effortlessly. Then she came again and she once again screamed in pleasure as she began to sob for mercy.

Finished he released her hips and crawled up to Anko's side. Her eyes were shut and her breathing fast but slowing. Itachi gasped as he realized Anko had passed out. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on her lips and then pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed so that it was over both of them then smiled as he pulled Anko's sleeping form firmly to his body molding perfectly. Lying on their sides Itachi raised up on an elbow to look at the mark he had left on Anko's love swollen neck at the bite he had placed over Orochimaru's he grinned as his head bent down and he ever so gently began to lap at the wound as a purred rumbled from his chest. "Mine." He whispered to no one but yet everyone, "Mine." She was his mate now and no one would touch her unless he wanted them to.

* * *

**hope you liked! (R&R)**


End file.
